


What is love anyway?

by xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx



Series: Aiballshipping week 2021 [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Aiballshipping Week, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cuddling & Snuggling, Ficlet Collection, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss, Mild Sexual Content, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Random & Short, Returning Home, SOLtis Ai | Ignis, Sleep Deprivation, Sleeping Together, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx/pseuds/xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx
Summary: A ficlet collection of AiYusa finding love through pain, awkwardness and whatever comes to my mind.||Aiballshipping Week 2021||
Relationships: Ai | Ignis & Fujiki Yuusaku, Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku
Series: Aiballshipping week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195232
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Am I your home?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late with hugsaku and a lot of stuff but I'm still doing the Aiball week okay?
> 
> Even if it's something short. Hope you enjoy it.

Summary: _**after his duel with Ai, Yusaku takes Ai's body to his apartment and thinks about his feelings for him, waiting for Ai to wake up someday.**_

**_Angst/Post-S03_ **

**_Day 1: Home_ **

**Words: 424**

* * *

The storm hit the windows. His clothes were soaked, drops of water were falling on the floor, Yusaku didn't care about the mess he would cause in his own apartment. The important thing was that _Ai's body_ ; that Ai was dry.

His SOLtiS was off, almost dead. Well, actually, he _was_ dead. There was no return for what happened and, once again, Ai sacrificed himself not only to save him but the rest of humanity.

He caressed his cold face, his plasticized skin, as if he were touching a sleeping Ai. He couldn't smile right now but he wanted to by acknowledging what his Ignis meant to him.

Yusaku didn't have time to tell him. There was no opportunity to respond with a hug, a squeeze, something that would give him the assurance that Ai would never leave his side.

Ai's last words were that he loved him. Yusaku saw that coming, very vaguely but he sensed it. Also, he couldn't answer properly, he didn't know how to react to these emotions.

He was the best partner he could have had; the best... friend.

Yusaku caressed his hair, the artificial one that he would never imagine seeing on Ai. It didn't matter what form he was wearing or if he was now completely off. Ai was still Ai, and therefore ...

"I love you too"

Yusaku kissed his stiff lips, so numb Yusaku felt his heart break. If only he had had a little more time to express physically or in words what he felt for him, everything would have been less painful.

Things turned out like this, for now.

But sooner or later, Ai would return home. Not in this house where his damp shoes that he didn't bother to remove left dirty footprints on the floor, but in the Cyberse, where he was happy with his family.

For now, home exists where you meet your loved ones.

Ai couldn't hear him, or saw him, but ...

"You're at home"

Yusaku wanted to be his desired home. Ai always found a place to take refuge, be it in the Cyberse, in Yusaku's duel disk, in that SOLtiS where he kept a villainous facade. He had lied to him several times, withheld information that he then released when it suited him.

Yusaku knew why he was doing it, right now he couldn't get mad at him for that. Yusaku just wanted Ai to open his eyes and know if ...

... this world of humans was home enough for Ai, as long as he was by his side.


	2. Every moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 02: Memories  
> Words: 432  
> Hurt No Comfort/Character death
> 
> Yusaku remembers how Ai knew when he felt cold every night, but, he just has his memories to remind him how lonely he was now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually venting, I have another idea for this prompt I'll post later, and will also be a little angsty??? sorry I always choose depression! Depression chose me!!!

"Shhh, you don't need to move so much if you already have _me_ , your personal blanket, acting just in time to save you from the cold," Ai hummed, his six tentacles trapping Yusaku's entire body above his blankets after feeling him shivering with cold, after he woke up from a horrible nightmare. Yusaku hadn't uttered a single word at first, he just asked Ai to stop asking him questions and leave him alone.

  
Of course Ai was _**not** _going to listen. He had come out of the duel disk to take that form that would seem monstrous to many, but Ai used it to perform a truly functional and comforting act, as well as ...

…cute.

  
Yusaku shifted a little at the contact, not being too used to the weight of someone else on the bed, although Ai wasn't heavy, but was corporeal, enough to make Yusaku feel a bit uneasy. Ai didn't let go, he gently caressed his hair until Yusaku stopped shaking, whispering sweet words, although somewhat conceited and arrogant.

  
Yusaku calmed down with Ai's hug, and every night he got better. Every night, Ai knew when Yusaku needed a hug.

  
Each night.

  
Every afternoon

Every morning.

Every moment.

Until Ai was no longer there with him even to confuse him with stupid and noisy questions. Ai died and that was the biggest nightmare that became true.

  
Yusaku got himself his own blanket to double every night he went to sleep, and whenever he felt lonely, his arms would wrap around the pillow and the covers would cover him up to his chin. If Yusaku closed his eyes, he would try to remember every word Ai whispered to get him to sleep.

  
Sometimes it worked. However, Yusaku was not one to lie to himself, he knew that the duel disk stored in his nightstand drawer was empty, lonely.  
Like his department; like his heart without his memories.

  
Tears fell from his eyes, the cold seized each of his muscles that trembled pleading for a little warmth, even if it was a warm touch that falsely comforted him. Yusaku sobbed in the silence of the night, the darkness pursuing him along with the light of the clock showing the late night hour. The moon was covered by the typical fog of the approaching weather.

  
What was he left with now?

  
He was alone.

  
He accepted it for ten years, why was it hard for him to accept it again now?

  
He was alone and there was nothing he could do against it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me on:
> 
> Twitter: @CrimsonDreams4  
> Tumblr: xxxcrimsondreamsxxx


	3. Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Memories
> 
> Words: 652
> 
> Angst with happy ending. Spoilers Post-Canon
> 
> After being defeated by Playmaker, Ai's memories start to fade because of his delete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised another story for this prompt and this is a little better. We all saw that ending when Ai opens his eye and feels all confused but nobody understands what's going on.
> 
> I was inspired by that short scene.
> 
> Enjoy!

The Ignis floated through the rat tunnels of the networks, the Cyberse was an isolated place at the moment but he didn't lose hope of finding a life wherever he was now.

Ai had an empty memorial now, he didn't remember what had happened to get here but something told him that he couldn't log out and access the real world; the humans world.

He couldn't go back to Yusaku and ask him to help him meet his friends again.

Lightning, Flame, Windy, Aqua and Earth. There were no signs of them anywhere.

Ai floated in search of them until he fell into a dark void with a slimy soil where his little hands were caught in a wet and foul weight. He had no power in this place to free himself, he was a completely vulnerable being with the only ability to appreciate the grotesque presence of scrap metal. Data that was deleted or corrupted.

He now understood. He was junk too; he was in some kind of recycle bin.

He remembered the last thing he saw before opening his eyes and getting here: Playmaker's tear-filled eyes and the warmth of his arms holding his body as they made a somewhat hasty goodbye. He wanted to tell him so many things, to have done so much with him along with his friends.

He have built a home with the Ignis and humans.

The slimy thing soon began to devour every part of his body, tearing off pieces that humans would call meat and it hurt as much as the memories of no longer being able to receive one last hug from Yusaku, a scold from Flame or Lightning, a tip from Aqua, a joke from Windy or an awkward but funny conversation with Earth.

Before that was already lost, but now he could no longer hold onto the memories of them; of his home.

Everything was lost.

"Enough, enough! I want to remember him one more time! Just one more time!"

To him, whom he loved.

What was his name? What was the color of his eyes? The sound of his voice? Why did he love him?

That silhouette was in front of his eyes filled with tears evaporating. His back was turned to him, from his feet to his head everything vanished.

"Please enough. If I only had a piece of existence left, I want it to be the memory of his name,” he pleaded in his distorted voice. The memories were being lost as his body burned little by little in a torturous time.

He was disappearing.

This was to be ...

...deleted.

He had only one eye left to see what he was missing and not know exactly why it made him suffer so much losing it.

The memories of him ...

...They were not there.

He was just an eye, an emotionless digital sphere that the dark goo was going to burn as well until something paused it. He didn't know what it was, he didn't wonder about it because he didn't have the ability to do it, the ability to  _ think _ was eliminated as well.

The process of elimination was stopped and little by little the doubt began to arise; Emotions of confusion and anxiety, perhaps a little hope, were beginning to emerge. He was being regenerated.

Why? By whom?

It was hours. Maybe days. It was not something that Ai could calculate in his fragile situation but he could come to the moment to conclude that ...

... someone was saving him.

His eye widened away, floating in the darkness of the web as the most beautiful memories of him were reborn.

"Huh? What?"

Emerald eyes so expressionless and difficult to read, occupying a thin, pale and delicate face that summed up a vulnerability that, according to his memories, he had been privileged to saw and ...

... that's why he loved him.

Yusaku.

The only memory that mattered to him.


	4. Boring night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Movienight
> 
> Words:785
> 
> Sexual explicit content!
> 
> Light smut/Frottage/Soltis!Ai has a hole instead of a dick tag 
> 
> Ai insisted so much in having a movienight with Yusaku, but Yusaku didn't realize that he was looking for something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! FInally with no angst but offering something spicy???? 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Thank you all for your awesome feedback, btw!

He had finally given in to Ai's insistence on having a movie night, and expected himto come with any kind of genres, but he didn't see coming with what he was forced to put on his computer screen. He didn't have a comfortable sofa, and the potato chips was brought by Ai along with the movie he 'borrowed' from Shoichi.

  
They had put the computer screen in a more comfortable position so they could watch the movie from the bed, and not have to share the small chair.

Still, Yusaku was lying on his bed, bearing Ai's weight on him, cuddling, as if they were watching an interesting, dramatic, or stupid romance movie that could be compelling.

  
Instead, Yusaku's ears were being invaded by totally feigned female moans, and the gasps of a man who seized the naked body of the same woman who was begging for more from this man who would not stop thrusting with his well-shaved genitals.

Everything looked correct ...

… Correctly false.

It was three in the morning and Yusaku couldn't take it anymore, his eyes were closing, he was really falling asleep. Exhaustion was something Ai couldn't experience.

Yusaku gave a long yawn.

"You don't like the movie, Yusaku-chan?"

  
"Well, it would have been intriguing if you hadn't brought the typical cliché of the plumber going to fix the pipes of a wife who was alone at home, without any shame in being unfaithful to her husband, who is probably having an affair in his office as well, but I suppose that will come in the other movie you took from Kusanagi-san,” Yusaku replied with great irony that Ai of course did not catch.

  
"Yeah! The next one is about a secretary just trying to please her boss! Humans are very creative!"

  
"Aha…"

  
It was in vain to argue, and Ai was too into what was going on in the movie, even though they were just having unrealistic sex, if Ai shut up about it and allowed him to sleep, then Yusaku wouldn't complain.

  
Until seconds after almost entering the dream world, a whisper tickled his ear and woke him up.

"Doesn't this turn you on, Yusaku~?"

  
"It is the actress who is being penetrated, not me," he answered firmly.

  
Ai just laughed playfully before turning him over so he could sit on top of his crotch while the movie kept playing.

  
"You know, it's not the first movie I've seen and, it helped me redesign my SOLtiS, you want to know what I put in it?"

  
Ai winked at him, while Yusaku could barely keep his gaze focused on his Ignis.

  
"Ai, can we do this tomorrow? I'm tired"

"And I am trying to please you! Is it because I didn't get boobies like the plumber's lover?! At least I put a hole so you can shove your di…!"

  
"Ai!"

“Yusaku!” The other whimpered, pouting.

Yusaku rubbed his face, sighing exhausted. "If you wanted to have sex, you didn't have to force me to watch porn"

  
Ai clasped his hands, his gaze shining with hope as a smile decorated his face. "Does that mean I just had to ask?!"

  
"It means there are places where you can pay for sex. Instead of stealing the movies from Kusanagi-san, you would have asked him about it"

  
Yusaku's tiredness was unaware that that could make Shoichi himself uncomfortable. Ai, however, was not satisfied with the answer.

  
"But, I don't want to have sex with just anyone, I want to moan your name like that actress moans that plumber's name…" Ai whispered, rubbing himself over Yusaku's crotch who seemed not to respond too much. Ai was wearing a nightgown and nothing else, proving his point that he had installed something similar to a vagina.

  
And he felt the rush of arousal run through his entire body, and watching the movie had stimulated him a bit. He really wanted Yusaku to aggressively enter him.

  
Without permission, Ai kept rubbing himself, closing his eyes and enjoying the sensation. His hands traveled under Yusaku's shirt, feeling the soft skin of his belly.

"Yusaku ..." Ai sighed, the heat increasing in that lower area, making his legs tremble in anticipation, stimulated by the rubbing, tightening the sides of the other's waist.

  
Ai dared to open his eyes and know if Yusaku was enjoying this as much as he was, since he was so quiet.

But…

Yusaku had fallen asleep, the lovers in the movie reached orgasm. But Ai remained unsatisfied all night.

  
In the morning, Yusaku woke up with an Ai acting dramatically offended, not understanding the reason and receiving no explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yusaku falling asleep with a porn is totally canon, don't change my mind.
> 
> Also follow me on:
> 
> Twitter: @CrimsonDreams4  
> Tumblr: xxxcrimsondreamsxxx


End file.
